Attack on Chaos
by RaikouPuppy
Summary: What happens after the Titans are defeated and Squad 104 is forced to go to school? Follow the adventures of Argo to find out!


**This story is about events in Attack on Titan where the walls were taken down along with the titans. It is found out that the Titans were created by the government to test humans in apocalyptic experiences. Soon afterward Academy was created for people to learn other life skills and knowledge. Here this story follows the adventures of Argo. A 15 year old starting school at the Sina District Academy.**

After a few weeks at Sina District Academy, things started to settled down as I became friends with Armin, Eren and Mikasa, Sasha and Connie and other various people at the Academy. I quickly made a huge rivalry with Jean. Everything seemed like a normal school until, Pokemon started to spread rapidly.

It was early in the afternoon when most people here got out of class for a bit before heading back for any other extra classes people decided to take. During this time I usually hang out with Armin, Eren and Mikasa before heading to my dorm to study. We would always go and settle down on the bridge located on the river that once led to the castle where the King and government resided. I had met them here the first day before getting to my first class where Eren and Armin fell into the river after Eren whacked Armin in the side of the head then to be pushed by Mikasa into the river with him. Here I managed to get myself involved by helping Eren pull Armin out of the river and bringing him to the medical center where he ended up with a minor concussion. This infuriated Armin during the first week as he couldn't focus during his classes and almost ended up failing his first quiz. I offered to help Armin study with Mikasa and Eren for the week so he wouldn't fail on his first week. This caused a friendship that could last a very long time. "Hey Armin," Mikasa asked while drinking from her ice tea. "How does your head feel?"

"It's a lot better now," Armin said while feeling the area around his head with the bandage on it. Ever since Armin's fall, Mikasa had felt indebted to him since she thought that it was her fault that Eren accidentally gave him a concussion. Since Eren was her only family left she felt the need to protect and take the blame for what he does, just to protect him from what could happen. "Thanks for asking Mikasa. And thank you Argo for helping me study with Mikasa. Otherwise I couldn't have made it this week,"

"No problem Armin. Once I moved here I didn't really know anybody and after what happened now I feel great!" I say as I munch on some popcorn I had stuffed in my bag.

"Hey what about me! I helped too!" Eren says while immediately standing up. He slaps Armin right on the back, leaving him dazed for a bit. Mikasa stops his head from hitting the edge of the bridge, then also stands up, looking at Eren with an intense glare.

"Eren!" Mikasa snaps at Eren, causing him to quickly apologize and sit back down.

"Sorry about that, Armin. Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Armin said while slowly recollecting what had happened. Connie is seen walking past us with a 3DS in hand, cheering and yelling as he plays a game of Pokemon.

"Hey Connie! What are you playing?" I asked while Eren, Mikasa, Armin and I walk over. We see Connie battling someone online with a red bird like thing against a giant whale

"It's Pokemon!" Connie explains as he switches into this yellow electric wolf. "Pokemon is this really fun game I just got from the store two days ago while I was with Sasha. We both got it and it's really fun you guys should all try it,"

"Well it looks like you're not very good at it," Mikasa pointed out as Connie's electric wolf he named Charge fainted really quick.

"Wait what!" Connie yelled. "How did this happen?" Connie furiously switches to the bird Pokemon again and loses, revealing the name of the trainer he was fighting. It was Archie, a person found in many commercials.

"Oh yeah now I know what this game is!" I exclaimed while pointed to the name Archie that appeared on the screen. "I've seen him on TV during commercials a lot. I heard he never changes clothes.

"Well he seems like a strange person," Eren laughed. Mikasa glared at Eren for making a remark like that.

"Uh Mikasa, do you?" Mikasa looked towards Armin, causing him to freeze up. "Oh nevermind,"

"Well whoever that loser is he won't seem so cool once he meets my titan!" Eren yelled out. We all rolled our eyes at Eren's statement. "So where can you get this game?"

"At the Games&Fun shop near campus," Connie pulls out a few coupons from his pocket and hands them out to the four of us. "Here, these should give you a discount on the game as well as the 3DS to play them on,"

"Cool! Let's head down there now!" Eren says as he grabs Mikasa's hand and runs off.

"Eren wait up!" I yell as I run towards them, accidentally leaving Armin trailing behind. We quickly make it to the shop but Mikasa forces us to wait for Armin so he doesn't feel left behind. Armin runs up to us almost out of breath and has a pounding headache.

"Armin are you alright? We can go relax inside afterwards if you want," Eren politely asked. Eren started to feel awful about what he has done to Armin lately so he begins to be a lot more considerate about Armin.

"No I'll be alright," Armin said, wheezing a bit before returning to normal.

"Let's go inside now," I said and we all walked inside.

"Hello there," said the Cashier as he was handing over a bag full of games to Jean and Marco. These two people were probably the best of friends you'll ever meet. There probably hasn't been a day where they purposely weren't with each other. Marco was a nice guy to be around but Jean always seemed to get on everyone's bad side. At one point, Jean even caused his mom to cry and abruptly leave in front of everyone. This is one of the major reasons why most people don't like Jean too much. "So do you need help finding anything?"

"Damnit, Jean is here why does he have to be such a dick?" Eren whispered to us.

"Yeah he's such an ass to everyone except Marco. Hey Eren I bet he's gay," I whispered back to Eren. We both started to snicker which caused Mikasa to elbow both of us.

"He's just about to leave if you start acting up now you might as well both be assholes," Mikasa whispered back to us.

"Uh yeah we need to find a 3DS and Pokemon games," said Armin, who was looking all over the place for it.

"I have some right behind the counter," The Cashier reaches from under the counter to grab three 3DSs and some copies of Pokemon X and Y.

"So you losers are getting those games too? Hahahaha!" Jean said in a snooty tone. "You might as well forget about it and stick to what you're good at, killing titans! Too bad they're all dead! HAHAHAHA!"

"Hey I bet I'll be 100000x better than you! Just like how I was at the Military Academy!" Eren yelled out loud. Other customers told Eren to shut up as he began to rant about Jean. Mikasa once again had to shut him by the usually jab at his waist which usually brought him down.

"Uh what version of the games do you want? We have Pokemon X and Pokemon Y," asked the cashier while he placed four 3DSs of a random color and four copies of both versions on the counter.

"I'll take Pokemon Y," Armin said, pushing Jean out of the way

"I want Pokemon X I guess," I said while walking towards the counter

"Eren and I will take Pokemon X," Mikasa replied. She walked to the counter pulling Eren along with her. Jean started to blush as he realized that Mikasa was also getting Pokemon. This caused his attitude to completely change.

"X sounds cool Mikasa," Eren said in a weak voice. We handed the cashier our coupons and cash to pay for all of it, then headed out the door.

"So Mikasa, don't you think you'd need some tips from an expert like me?" Jean said to Mikasa while smoothly moving in front of our way to hold the door for us.

"I don't take tips from guys with ******. Besides you're not even an expert you haven't even played it yet," Mikasa said. We all high-fived her on our way out, laughing at Mikasa's amazing insult. Jean's face became flustered and embarrassed.

"Well Jean you can at least give me some tips on this game after a while. Besides you don't need anyone to give advice to in order to show off and seem cool. You're great no matter what anyone says," Marco said to Jean to help cheer him up.

"You're right Marco," Jean said as they both began to walk back to campus. "Now lets go and play some Pokemon," Marco attempted to hold Jean's hand as they walked but was quickly stopped by Jean's impatient to wait to play the game and started opening the package.

"Nice insult Mikasa," Eren said, texting Connie that he had got the game and the insult Mikasa said to Jean.

"Yeah Mikasa. Infact," I began to sniff the air like a dog. "I think I can still smell Jean's burnt skin,"

"It's what I say to him every time he tries to hit on me," Mikasa said. "Ever since we met at the Military Academy he acts really strange around me,"

"Hey that reminds me of this one thing I saw happening yesterday," Armin said

"What is it Armin? Did you see a titan!" Eren exclaimed while doing the salute. Armin got in close to Mikasa and I and whispered in our ears so Eren wouldn't hear.

"I saw Kitts Verman going to Titan Rehabilitation the other day and as soon as he walked in he pissed himself and ran out of the building screaming," Armin couldn't stop laughing, which caused Mikasa and I to give out a few laughs while Eren was left confused.

"Hey why didn't you tell me what happened Armin?" asked Eren. After the Titan's finally disappeared, just like in war, people suffered from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. This caused many people like Kitts to frequently have nightmares and live in fear of the titans returning once again. This caused the creation of many rehab buildings and medicine to cure people from this disorder. Eren has this disorder in some way that makes him freak out when someone even mentions the titans and at one point he even transformed, almost landing him in jail.

"It's a secret between Armin, Argo and I," Mikasa replied.

"Mikasa can you stop keeping secrets from me now? It's like if you tell me something now it will get you in trouble," Eren said with a confused look on his face. We walked back onto the Campus.

"Hey instead of keeping secrets lets go back to our dorms and play Pokemon for a bit then meet back here and battle each other!" I announced while grabbing Pokemon X and a 3DS from the bag.

"Ok sure! Just remember I'll beat you all!" Eren proclaimed, raising his fist high in the air.


End file.
